


Complement Art for Number One (With A Bullet)

by Das_verlorene_Kind



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, BBB 2018, Bandom Bigbang, Bandom Bigbang 2018, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Religious Imagery, lots of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind
Summary: Fanart for the_chaotic_panda's amazing Bandom Big Bang entry! Featuring pretty colors and even prettier boys, guns, wings, and a dash of angst...





	Complement Art for Number One (With A Bullet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Number One (With a Bullet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780543) by [the_chaotic_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_panda/pseuds/the_chaotic_panda). 



> Hey there, everyone! Welcome to my complement work for 2018s BBB!~
> 
> It is my second time participating, and I've had the pleasure to to work with the amazing Panda for her gorgeous dark yet colorful story about a desperate Patrick and an enticing Pete trying to put up a fight with the higher ups in a Mexican cartel. The summary just got me, and the story is beautifully written - the suspense will kill you!

First one is done with watercolor, my traditional favorite medium! I wanted the cover art to capture both the characters as well as their colorful yet dangerous environment. As pretty as everything looks, it can't quite cover up the dark sides that Pete and Patrick interact with. I used some glitter and gold but sadly, it just can't be shown right in the scan!  
Patrick is holding his trusted Glock, and Pete proudly displays his own way to defend himself - his sexuality. 

I've talked with Panda about the story and the setting, and what we both associate with it - and I couldn't resist some colorful, kitschy religious imagery. Halows, wings, bright rainbows and guns... Patrick is ready to defend himself, but he's not without wounds himself...

This is the complement piece to neon Saint Patrick - Pete doesn't fight with a gun, so he offers us his neom-colored heart. As cocky and seductive as he presents himself, his heart is still open and vulnerable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking a look, please don't forget to leave me a little comment, it would mean the world to me! 
> 
> And of course, if you haven't done it  
> already, head over to read Panda's marvelous story! Now!
> 
> You can find Panda @the-chaotic-panda on tumblr, and you can find me and more of my art @das-verlorene-kind!


End file.
